Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Return of the Vulture | Synopsis1 = Following his defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, the Vulture has been spending his time in prison secretly smuggling parts from the prison machine shop into his cell so that he can recreate his flying technology, this time correcting the flaw which caused his defeat last time. Perfecting the device, the Vulture breaks out of prison. When Peter Parker hears about this break-out, he goes after the Vulture as Spider-Man. Hoping to use the same device that defeated the Vulture before, Spider-Man is shocked to find that the Vulture corrected the flaw in his device. The Vulture easily defeats Spider-Man, and Spidey injures his arm in the process and has to come up with an excuse for it as Peter Parker. Later when Peter is trying to sell his Vulture pictures to J. Jonah Jameson, the Vulture arrives demanding that Jameson gives over the company's payroll. While Jameson argues with the crook, Peter slips away and changes into Spider-Man. He then battles the Vulture all over the Daily Bugle building. When Spider-Man attaches a web line to the Vulture, the Vulture takes him high above the city. There Spidey uses his webs to pin the Vulture's wings and the two begin to fall. However, Spidey weaves a web parachute and saves them from harm. He then turns the Vulture over to the police. When Jameson yells at Spider-Man for causing chaos in his newspaper, Spider-Man shoots webbing in his mouth before leaving to change back into his civilian guise. He then sneaks back into the office and "hides out" with Betty Brant as Jameson storms through the office, trying to get the webbing off his mouth. Image Gallery Adrian Toomes (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7 0002.jpg|Vulture escapes from jail Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|Spidey takes a picture of the Vulture Peter Parker (Earth-616) and Adrian Toomes (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|Spider-Man and Vulture battle! Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7 0002.jpg|Spider-Man breaks his arm Peter Parker (Earth-616), John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616) and Adrian Toomes (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|Peter Parker and J. Jonah Jameson are attacked by the Vulture in the Daily Bugle John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|Spider-Man webs up Jameson's mouth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Bobby * Unnamed Prison Guards * Prisoners * An unnamed doctor * An unnamed jeweler * Peter Parker's High School Classmates * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ****** **** An abandoned silo on a farm in *** Items: * * * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story begins with a recap of the Vulture's previous battle with Spider-Man in . * A number of details in this story should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. These details include The type of equipment in the prison machine shop, the hand-held radio that is used by one of Peter's classmates, the type of camera Spider-Man uses, the typewriters in the Daily Bugle office, and the fact that employees are given pay envelopes. Publication Notes * The address of the Parker residence is given as "a quiet residential neighborhood in Forest Hills" in this story. * Peter Parker eventually asks Betty Brant out for dinner in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' # 3. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/007.html }} pt-br:O Espantoso Homem-Aranha Vol 1 7 ru:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 7 Category:1963, December